Milkshakes
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: While sipping on their respective milkshakes, Ciel spots a rather loving couple at a table near them. All he wishes is for his relationship with Sebastian to be more open. He wants to show the world that he loves, and, in turn, is loved. SebaCiel, Modern-Day, Not AU. One-shot.


**As far as I know, the consequences for pedophilia in this have been severely heightened. But I had to make it so for the story to work.**

Ciel had been watching another pair of people at another table for quite some time, not saying anything at all, just staring openly at the… romance… going on between them, not even considering the. He had been watching for such a long time, spacing out completely so that when he snapped out of it, Sebastian almost didn't hear him say his name.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook himself out of his silent daydream (which was surely about cats and/or Ciel…), "Yes, Ciel?" They had long done away with titles such as 'young master'. If asked, Ciel would have said because he didn't want to bring attention to the pair or to raise questions. Though, in reality, he agreed with Sebastian, it was because they were lovers. But he would never admit something so completely and utterly mortifying out loud.

Ciel turned his attention towards Sebastian who was sitting across from him, who was sipping on a chocolate milkshake. **(A/N Because that's what I'm craving right now.)** Normally, he would have smirked at the sight his demon was displaying, it made him look rather human. **(A/N Can't you just imagine it? If I had any artistic abilities I might draw it. :P Okay, I'll shut up now.)** But at the current time he was rather upset about something and it clearly showed on his face.

"Ciel, are you alright? You seem distressed."

Ciel suddenly blushed and looked down at his lap, "I-It's just th-that I thought it w-was… know what? Never mind. I-It's doesn't m-matter."

Sebastian smirked, "Ciel, I thought we've been over this. Remember what we're practicing this week? We're practicing expressing our feelings. Now can you look me in the eye and tell me what's on your mind?"

A small glare was shot at the older demon and the younger sucked his cheeks in in annoyance. The constant arguments between the two had prompted Sebastian to insist that Ciel work on effectively conveying his true feelings, a task that the younger had deemed utterly useless. And though he was hesitant to try, believing it would only end in failure and embarrassment, he eventually agreed to it, if only to minimize the fights he had with his lover.

Ciel glanced to the side at the other couple at the neighboring table. Their noses were rubbing against each other's and their smiles clearly showed how happy they were together. Their foreheads were pressed together and Ciel was… jealous. He and Sebastian had spent many moments together like that, but never in public. And always when the curtains were drawn and the doors closed. They could never be like that open about their relationship. Over the past few centuries society has gotten more and more easy-going about relationships between males but not between an older and a younger male. In fact, should anything about their romantic relationship get out to the public's ears at all and Sebastian could be hauled off for assault or even sexual abuse with a minor. And Ciel wasn't ever risking that. It was his turn to protect his butler. It was Sebastian's turn to be protected.

Sebastian followed Ciel's line of sight and frowned ever so slightly, "Ciel… is it… that you'd prefer if we could be more open?"

Ciel's gaze returned to his lap and he nodded, "It's just… not fair… that we can't… because you might be taken away and… I won't let that happen. Ever."

"Ciel, you know I feel the same way and I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"I know, Sebastian but… when you and I are… together… in front of people… it makes me… Oh, what's the word?"

In an attempt to help his younger lover Sebastian interrupted, "I don't know about you but it makes me feel possessive and protective."

Ciel blushed a little at Sebastian words, though those weren't quite what he was feeling… what was it? Stupid demon thinks he needs to express his stupid feelings. Stupid couple can't wait until they get back to their stupid house. Stupid straw in his stupid milkshake had a stupid hole in it. Everything was just so stupid right now!

Ciel said through clenched teeth "I- I don't know, Sebastian. What does it matter?"

Sebastian reached across the table and took Ciel's hands, cold from his own strawberry milkshake, in his, "It matters because I love you, Ciel. I need to know how you're feeling. If you're upset I want to change that, if you're happy I want to know."

Ciel blushed even harder. It had been many centuries but he wasn't sure he would ever be able to stop blushing at Sebastian's affectionate words. He was never sure what to say afterwards. He knew what he _wanted_ to say but he could rarely say it without stuttering or blushing. "I-I-I-I'm just n-not sure what- I mean-"

Sebastian smiled. He knew Ciel was still confused as to his own emotions and how to show them and he was definitely still new to a relationship like this. Though it had been quite a while ago the two had confessed and became lovers, Ciel was still inexperienced with such things. Which made him that much cuter.

He stood up silently and offered his hand to Ciel. The younger demon took it without question. To anyone else, they'd seem like a father and son, or perhaps even two brothers.

Their loving relationship was a secret, and a secret it would stay.

No matter how much it hurt.

**Meh, fail ending. I've been thinking too much lately, and writing has fallen behind I guess.**


End file.
